Fifty Shades of Snuna
by OCD ADD Goldfish
Summary: Collection of Luna/Snape drabbles. Unconnected, some AU. For the 100 Little Things Challenge and the Fifty Shades of... Challenge. NOT related to Fifty Shades of Grey or bdsm. REQUESTS are welcome!
1. Float Like a Feather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter. For the 'Fifty Shades of... Challenge' by _DobbyRocksSocks_. Prompts from the '100 Little Things Challenge' by _halffictionalprincess_.

 **A/n:** Collection of Snape/Luna drabbles. Not connected, some of them (or perhaps most) some degree of AU. Some may be rated M, but for the most part will probably be rated T.

 **Prompt:** (#17) Wear his clothes.

* * *

 **~x~X~x~**

 **Fifty Shades of Snuna**

 **~x~X~x~**

* * *

 _ **You Float Like a Feather...**_

There was no other way to really describe the way she moved... she simply floated. It was as though, unlike everyone else on the miserable planet, her body wasn't bound to the earth like every other person. As if she wasn't weighed down by all those worldly troubles...

Severus might have envied that soundless, ethereal grace... but as he watched her float from his bedroom and to where he sat in his sitting room, he found it wasn't her grace that he coveted.

It was simply _her_.

For a moment, he wondered if it was simply the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts, that made him want her like a man possessed... even after he'd already had her once.

It was a strange feeling to be sure. Severus had never really wanted someone after he'd already spent his pleasure for them. Once was usually enough for a person who avoided any sort of attachment with other human beings.

And yet...

It was utterly charming, the way his white button-up swallowed up her slender, petite frame. And his eyes found themselves glued to her moonlight-white, pale thighs that were exposed a bit higher than mid-thigh as his shirt fell short of conservatively covering her legs. And it was adorable, the way the buttons were somewhat askew and she hadn't even bothered with the top three...

"And just what was wrong with your own clothes that you had to commandeer an article of mine?" Severus asked from where he sat in his armchair in nothing but his boxers, having retreated from the bed without waking the sleeping girl... a girl who had found her way to his bed on several occasions... and Severus hadn't once had the heart or the stomach to kick her out of it and here he sat, like on so many other nights ruminating on the why...

Luna didn't respond even as she folded her legs under her, as she sat on the chesterfield with her legs tucked under her, her gaze wandering to his bookshelves and proceeded to absently play with the hem of his shirt.

"I like your shirts," she replied with a shrug in her lilting, musical voice.

Dryly, Severus thought about just how much he rather liked her in them... perhaps almost as much as he enjoyed seeing her in nothing at all, but shoved the thought aside.

"I'm glad I could be of service," he retorted sarcastically, being sure to add a glare, even knowing that they'd never had any affect on the blonde girl before him.

As if knowing that he didn't really care, Luna flashed him one of her lethargic, enigmatic smiles even as she stood once more and walked over to him, her hand floating over his arm, trailing like a feather along his exposed skin.

"You should come back to bed," she suggested, her voice airy as she silently disappeared back where she'd come, her bare feet hardly whispering on the stone beneath.

And though his mind was yelling at him not to follow, that it was insanity to fall into this any further than he'd already had, his body seemed unable to heed as he stood and all but chased the fluttering of his shirt along her thighs.

 **-FIN-**

 **Review please!**

 **Disclaimer-** "Float like a feather" lyric from the song Creep by Radiohead.


	2. Soothed by You

**Prompt:** (#1) Watch the sunset together.

* * *

 _ **I'm Soothed By You, You Take it All Away...**_

 _(Swept Away- The xx)_

"It's cold," Severus said, his tone near to emotionless.

Beneath his feet, he could feel the cold of the snow, seeping through the leather of his soles, making his toes feel numb.

The elfin girl shrugged her shoulders at him, even as she padded barefoot to where he sat and sat down next to him. Her long, shiny blonde hair was almost shielding the healing bruise on her face from his view, but there was no hiding anything from him.

"You're going to get frostbite," he told her while glaring at the wisps of pale blonde hair that obscured his view of her, but did nothing to hold at bay the heat of his glare. But it wasn't Luna whom he was angry with... it was the bloody Carrows and what they did to her... what they were doing to so many others... what he was all but incapable of preventing!

Her shoulder brushed against his own, and for a moment, Severus glared at the small, bony thing- it wasn't that she'd dare touch him. That hardly bothered Severus anymore. It was that the blasted girl had not brought a warm cloak with her.

"It's beautiful," Luna commented, even as Severus found himself wrapping his arm with his cloak around her slender figure while she melted into his side and leeched what little warmth he had to offer.

Severus didn't commented as he turned to look at the sun, where it was beginning to set over the lake, lighting it on fire.

To Severus, a sunset was nothing to wonder at... nothing special. But as he stared unseeingly at the golden, celestial orb descending, his mind more stuck with wonder at how easily the things that normal human's did for others came out of him for Luna and no longer seemed to bother him.

And as he allowed himself to soak in her own warmth, her solid presence pressed into his side, he acknowledged that Luna somehow soothed him... that everything else simply dispersed into the ether when she was at his side... all his concerns and pains melting away like snow in the sun.

 **~FIN~**

 **Review please!**


	3. The Kindest Love

**Prompt:** (#21) Lightly kiss their collarbone and their jawbone just below the ear, then whisper I love you.

* * *

 _ **The Kindest Love Is Still Bleeding From the Last Shot...**_

 _(Good Morning Fire Eater- Copeland)_

Severus Snape had nightmares... a secret that he guarded fiercely throughout his life, and usually preemptively remedied with the use of dreamless sleep... though he was careful about his intake. Being a spy, he didn't have the luxury in life to indulge in state-altering substances.

Although, nightmares was perhaps _too_ tame a term. Night terrors was much closer to the reality- in which he woke with his heart racing, a scream caught in his roughened throat, while cold sweat coated his skin, his wand usually in hand and his gaze frantically whipping about to ensure his safety.

Luna herself, not immune to certain sleep disorders, tended to suffer from sleep-walking.

Nightmares were something, even in spite of all she'd seen and been through, exceedingly rare for her.

But even so, her heart went out to the man who usually suffered from insomnia. All that plagued his mind keeping him from being able to rest properly, as much as he was perhaps, running from what he'd find in his dreams.

Dreams, Luna felt, should be a place of calm and rest- a place where all that seems unachievable becomes possible.

And so she took it upon herself, to keep watch over his dreams.

And when she would see his brow furrowing, or his breathing pattern change... before he'd start to whisper the name of the ghost that haunted his every waking moment, she would lean into him, her fingers lightly smoothing over his face in feathery-touches.

She would trace whispering kisses over his furrowed brow, down his nose, pause briefly at his lips, perhaps even kiss his collarbone, before laying a kiss on his jaw, just below his ear and then she would whisper in her most soothing and softest of tones that he was safe... and he was loved. That she loved him... that she would protect him...

That she wouldn't leave him.

Never.

 **~Fin~**

 **Review please!**


	4. Run In My Veins

**Prompt:** (#9) Make out in the rain.

* * *

 _ **It's Perfectly Strange, You Run In My Veins. How Can I keep You Inside My Lungs. I Breathe What Is Yours, You Breathe What Is Mine.**_

 _(Wolves Without Teeth- Of Monsters and Men)_

"What are you doing here?" Severus croaked, frozen in surprise even as his eyes were seeing perfectly that vision of strangeness that his heart had ached for.

"I've missed the rain," she replied simply, tilting her head only marginally in his direction and as always, failing to answer the question he asked to his satisfaction.

"You're going to get sick," he said tonelessly, ignoring the heavy drops of rain that failed to penetrate his impervious charm.

It was not what he meant to say. It was not what he'd been wanting to desperately to tell her from the moment he knew of her abduction and his heart had felt as it if had been split open. But words... that ability to convey anything that was vulnerable to wanting had always been held tightly at bay... too afraid to let any little bit that could hurt come to light.

Even though she stood before him, drenched hair and clothes... and perfectly lovely and everything he'd so _wanted_ and _missed_...

She'd been gone for so long, the singular ray of light in his life... and he'd been driven very close to madness trying to keep himself from storming Malfoy Manor in search for the one person that somehow kept him from falling apart... that somehow had managed to keep him from breaking apart at the seams from all the pressure of guilt and grief.

Luna's eyes opened and as she turned to regard him, he felt his breath catch in her throat because there was something so much more heart-breaking there... something that he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before in those ageless blue eyes.

"A cold would be nothing," and in her tone there was something... something that sounded so much like ice covered stones that Severus couldn't help reaching out to her, running his fingers through her heavy, soaked locks and pulling her soaked body into the folds of his cloak.

There was nothing he could say as he stared into her eyes, imagining what horrors she might have seen or been put through, nothing he could say that would comfort her or take it all away.

"I wanted to-" he attempted, his voice being choked by the attempt and Luna smiled at him.

He felt her raise on the tips of her toes beneath his hands, and press cold lips to his own. Felt her lips part, and taste his own while his own eyes shut, his hands clenching onto her, afraid to ever let her go and breathing in her breath, even as he exhaled his own desperation to do anything to help her... to save her.

And as they kissed, the rain like icy kisses on their skin as they lost themselves in the other's warmth, he was sure he could taste the ice melting away inside her... and the guilt being excised from his skin with her forgiveness.

 **~FIN~**

 **Review please!**


	5. Love Will Take You There

**Prompt:** (#7) Cook for each other.

* * *

 _ **If We Never Found This Love, If We Never Took That Road, If We Hadn't Had The Heart, We Wouldn't Have This Home.**_

 _(Love Will Take You There- Angus & Julia Stone)_

"Luna, what is that?" Severus asked as he walked into the kitchen and found himself staring at what he assumed was a layered cake... though it was stacked so high that it seemed to be precariously teetering as if at any moment, the structure would either tip over or somehow implode.

"A cake," Luna replied with a bright grin, her face smudged with green frosting that stood out starkly against her pale cheek.

"I can see that," Severus replied dryly as the blonde went back to frosting the top layer of her... rather bright and rainbow-y cake, before looking around the messy kitchen, feeling his vexation rising as he took in the gunk covered surfaces. "I thought we had an agreement that only I would do the cooking after you managed to melt the stove top while making pasta."

"But it's your birthday, and I wanted to make something special for you," Luna replied, not looking up from her leaning tower of rainbow cake, her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she tried to concentrate very hard.

And just like that, Severus felt his vexation melting away and his heart expanding at the sweet gesture.

He wasn't sure he could ever recall anyone making him a cake from scratch.

Walking over towards the blonde girl, he gently wiped the bit of frosting off her cheek, causing her to stop what she was doing and look up at him with a smile before standing on the tips of her toes to place a peck on his lips before.

Looking towards the cake, Severus sighed in both resignation and wariness.

"Are you quite sure it's... edible?"

"I think so," Luna responded, just as she sealed her lips over his thumb and licked off the bit of frosting, looking contemplative as she did so. "Well, at least the frosting will be."

"And just how are we supposed to... eat that much cake?" Severus asked, looking at the, at least ten layers of brightly frosted cake.

"Well it's not all for eating," Luna responded, as if that should have been obvious.

Severus turned and arched a brow at Luna only to find that she had coated her finger with frosting and was now proceeding to wipe it along his jaw and was grinning.

"I thought we could eat bits of it off each other... but we'd have to get naked and cover each other in it first... I thought that would be half the fun!"

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **Remember to review!**_


	6. Confess Your Love

**A/n:** I was asked If I'd accept requests for this collection and the answer is definitely. So feel free to send drabble requests and I will write them if I can (assuming of course I'm not uncomfortable writing it). :)

To anyone reading my other stories (specifically _Across the Universe_ , and _The Potter Girl)_ I just wanted to say that the next chapters are being written and are in progress. Just been dealing with some writer's block, not to mention, been recovering from a surgery so I haven't actually been able to sit for extended periods of time to write. Please bear with me. Hopefully I'll be able to put those up soon.

 **Prompt:** (#26) Say I love you, only when you mean it and make sure they know you mean it.

* * *

 ** _Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart- as well as your body? And can you lie next to her, confess your love, your love- as well as your folly?_**

 _(White Blank Page - Mumford and Sons)_

The skin on his chest had cooled considerably, and he'd finally been able to catch his breath, and regulate the beat of his heart.

Turning to his left, Severus stared at the blonde head of the woman lying next to him. He wasn't quite sure what the emotion that welled in his heart as he stared at the long blonde hair that draped over a back that was almost as pale as his own, but somehow much more luminescent.

There was guilt there, trying to overwhelm and choke him, but somehow that sentiment paled in comparison to something much stronger. Something much bigger and encompassing that was almost suffocating in it's depth.

Perhaps it was love… perhaps it was that, that was so completely and utterly frightening.

Severus hadn't believed that he'd ever love again and in truth, he'd never wanted to. Once in his life, had been devastating enough.

However, Luna Lovegood was special. Was different.

So different, that he was still unsure how he'd made it into her bed, or why he kept coming back for more. Why he enjoyed the mornings after almost as much the nights spent mapping every inch of her body and trying everything he could to bring her pleasure.

Somehow, in the months since they'd started sleeping together, he'd found himself thinking of her with far more frequency. Found himself longing for her company at the oddest hours. Found himself often at her door, when he had no intention of seeing her again, or expectations of anything more than her company.

That she seemed to give herself, without asking anything in return, seemed a greater miracle than his ability to withstand Nagini's poison so long.

Unaware of how long he'd been staring, lost in thought, Severus barely noticed when the girl laying on her stomach suddenly twisted her head so that she was looking at him with sleepy, blue eyes.

And Severus felt his heart seem to stutter and skip, while his breath seemed to catch in his chest.

He was sure he would never get used to those deep blue eyes, staring at him with a sparkling wisdom that was as unnerving as it was beautiful.

"I love you," his voice was hoarse, and quiet. He was uncertain he'd really said the words aloud, having no prior thought or warning. He felt somehow stunned, and incredibly sick as his brain caught up with his mouth. For a moment, his body tensed as he stared at her with wide eyes, unable to believe that it was the truth, and that he'd somehow found it in him, however subconsciously, to say the words aloud.

A sleepy smile came over her lips as she blinked her eyes closed, as if she was indulging him. And sick as he felt… vulnerable as he damnably made himself with those ill-fated words, he wished nothing more than to convince her in that moment.

"I mean it," he said in an almost vicious whisper, causing her to sleepily open her eyes.

"I know," Luna responded, turning on her side so that she was facing him, and moving her body closer so that she could lean her forehead against his bare shoulder. "I've always known," she exhaled sleepily, trailing her hand down his arm and causing his heart to clench as the moments torturously slipped on.

"I love you too," she told him sleepily, her eyelashes fluttering closed.

Severus felt his heart expand a little, his breath leaving him a little easier now as his body slowly relaxed.

Luna did not lie… and incredible as it seemed, as much as he was a man of doubt, he knew Luna would never say it, if she did not mean it.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


End file.
